


nothin' wrong with a little bump & grind

by AndIFeelStupid



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Slash, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndIFeelStupid/pseuds/AndIFeelStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically its eight in the morning and i havent slept and then i was inspired to read some zarry smut but i'm 99.99% sure i've read it all so i wrote a  super short oneshot, hurray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothin' wrong with a little bump & grind

Harry swore up and down that this was the last time.

 

Zayn wasn't supposed to be at this frat party some guy in Harry's Physics class was throwing, he was supposed to be in his dorm, getting blazed with James and Rico like last week and ordering taco bell and ignoring Harry's calls. But instead, here he was, nursing a rum and coke and eyeing up a girl with bright pink hair and even brighter doc martens with a predatory gleam in his eye.

"Nice to see you've emerged, and decided to grace us with your presence." Harry's mouth was heavy with alchol and heavier still with sarcasm as he addressed the boy he was completely unaware he'd apporached until he was right up beside him.

"Felt like shaking it up a bit." Zayn pursed his lips and sipped from his half full glass, his eyes focused on Harry's lips. "I've missed you."

Harry snorts. "Missed my arse you mean."

Zayn shrugs. "Same thing, really."

"Well I'm not sleeping with you tonight Zayn." It's a task and a half for Harry to sound determined, but he will not be swayed. No matter how good Zayn looks and no matter how many noxious vodka-cran cocktails he's ingested, he is going to keep his pants on tonight.

"No? And why's that?" Zayn coos.

"Cause. Don't wanna." Harry slurs.

Zayn steps closer, wrapping a gentle arm around Harry's waist to pull the drunken boy closer to him. "Mmm. Dance with me at least. Just the one dance won't do any harm. Promise." Zayn's lips are pulled up in a sneer and Harry hates how much he loves when Zayn looks confident.

"You're not getting me to take my pants off." Harry warns.

"With any luck I'll at least get em' down." Zayn rumbles.

 

He drags Harry to the center of the room where mass bodies are flushed together in what can easily be mistaken as dancing. It's really just a load of drunken idiots grinding themselves into arousal upon other people they find attractive, and the two boys fit right in.

"One dance." Harry sighs. "Thats it."

"One dance." Zayn echoes. He pulls Harry against himself and Harry flushes his back to Zayn's chest, pulling the other lad's hands to his bony hips and rolling them against Zayn's groin.

"Behave yourself." Zayn hisses.

Harry can already feel how half hard Zayn is and he smirks, lolling his head drunkenly on Zayn's shoulder.

"M'having too much fun to behave." Harry giggles, still grinding dirtily against Zayn's crotch.

"Don't make me teach you a lesson Styles." He warned.

"Mmm, I think we'd both enjoy that far too much, now wouldn't we?" Harry sighs.

Zayn creeps a hand forwards to grope Harry's cock through his jeans and Harry hisses through his teeth as the song they were dancing to ends.

"Well. Thank you for the dance Harry." 

Zayn pulls away, halting and having a difficult time hiding his grin as Harry stops his process with a grip to his wrist and an annoyed pout.

"This is the last time." Harry says quietly.

"Whatever you say, doll."

Zayn allows himself to be lead down the hall to an empty bedroom in which Harry flings them both and then locks the door. He turns to face Zayn, and his breath catches in his throat. Zayn's face is only a few inches from his own, his hazel eyes flickering with uncertainty.

"Why'd you say you didn't want to sleep with me tonight?"

Sometimes Harry forgets that Zayn is self-concious. Just like Zayn forgets that Harry's maddeningly infuriating when he has a crush and that he's had one on Zayn since they were 12.

"Don't wanna be a slut."

Harry looks at the floor, unable to meet Zayn's questioning gaze.

"You're not a slut Haz, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

Harry feels Zayn tilt his chin up. He keeps his gaze down however and Zayn sighs.

"M'not pressuring you, but I'd like to kiss you now if that's alright with you."

Harry instantly lifts his head, lashes fluttering as he closes his eyes, and Zayn bridges the miniscule gap between them to gently slot their lips together. Zayn's lips are always warm and chapped and he tastes like cigarettes and weed 70% of the time, but Harry doesn't think he'll ever want to kiss anyone as much as he does Zayn. When they have these quiet trysts alone together its easy for Harry to pretend Zayn is his and he likes it that way.

When they finally collapse on the bed as one, teeth clacking and tongues rolling in a hot, messy kiss, Harry fumbles for Zayn's belt buckle, yanking his jeans off with a frenzied ferocity.

"God, Zayn I just really want to suck you. _Fuck_." Harry groans against Zayn's lips, palming Zayn through his tight black boxer briefs and reveling in the soft keens that he licked out of Zayn's mouth.

"Yes Haz," Zayn purrs, "put that pretty mouth of yours to good use."

 

"M'gunna be so good for you Zayn." Harry promises; eager to please as always.

"Yeah, so fucking good Harry, c'mon."

Zayn pulls his shirt up over his head and crawls to the edge of the bed so Harry can kneel on the floor between his thighs and pull his boxers off, and wrap a large, pale hand around Zayn's length.

Using the pearl of precome at the tip as lube, Harry slicks Zayn's cock a bit as he pumps his shaft and wraps his lips around the head of his cock.

"Fucking hell."

Zayn curses as Harry dips his tongue in the slit, gazing up at Zayn through thick lashes, and hollowing his cheeks obscenely as he takes Zayn all the way to the back of his throat in one go.

"Christ, I love it when you do that." Zayn groans.

He's still far too coherent, so Harry hums around Zayn's length and mimics swallowing to bring Zayn closer to the edge.

" _Jesus christ Harry. Fuck_."

Much better.

"No." Zayn pants, pulling back and forcing Harry to stand. "Wanna come in you, get your kit off."

Harry just stands pidgeon toed, rubbing at his spit slick lips with an uncertain look on his face.

"Please." Zayn adds, reaching a hand out to Harry.

Harry smiles shyly and pulls his shirt up and off, taking his time undoing his jeans and wriggling out of them, because Zayn always loves a show. As he slips off his boxers and steps out of them, Zayn leans back on the bed, pumping himself slowly as he travelled his gaze up Harry's naked form.

"Stop that." Harry scolds as he climbs on the bed and straddles Zayn.

Zayn smiles and leans back, waiting for the show he knows Harry's about to put on.

Harry begins sucking on his fingers, coating them in saliva and making obscene slurping noises as he gazed right at Zayn. Zayn merely groans in response, running his hands up and down Harry's thighs, and Harry sighed softly at Zayn's gentle touch. Still staring at Zayn, he reached behind himself to slide his fingers into his hole, relaxing his muscles enough to take two fingers at once.

He wanted to prep himself faster in order for Zayn to be in him sooner because he was craving the feel of Zayn so badly he felt like he might burst. He ignored the burn and his prostate, because he knew Zayn didn't like it when Harry got off without Zayn's assistance, and focused on scissoring his fingers, stretching himself out for Zayn. In all honesty, Harry didnt mind if he was a little too tight, because he loved the roughness, and the burn like Zayn was splitting him open; a feeling he was soon greeted with as he pulled his fingers out of himself and gripped the base of Zayn's cock and lowered himself on it.

 

"Ungh, Haz, you're so fucking _tight_ holy _shit_."

Zayn's head was thrown back, his thighs trembling in pleasure, as he clenched his fists, resisting the urge to thrust up into Harry too soon and hurt him.

Harry merely laughed breathlessly in response, tears stinging at the corner of his eyes as Zayn's thick cock stretched him open. He gave a few expiremental bounces on Zayn's cock and sighed in relief as the head nudged his prostate and sent tingles of electricty down his legs. Leaning forwards to rest his hands on Zayn's shoulders to anchor himself, Harry began riding Zayn; sharp little breaths panting out of him as Zayn grabbed his hips and timed his own thrusts to meet with Harry's. The only sound in the room was the short pants from Harry, the deep groans from Zayn and the faint sound of skin on skin.

Harry clenched unnecessarily around Zayn, who was already so close to the edge and Zayn cried out helplessly, begging for Harry not to stop.

"Feel so good around me babe, you take my cock so well, look at what you do to me, you're fucking beautiful, Haz."

Zayn was close, Harry knew because Zayn always had endless praise for Harry as he was swept under by a rush of endorphins. It was the closest thing to an _I love you_ that Harry would ever get from Zayn so he took it the way he took the rest of what Zayn had to offer him; greedily and without regret. Well, for the most part.

Harry rocked himself on Zayn's cock faster, his breath quickening with his pace as Zayn trembled violently underneath him, the tendons in his neck straining, and a flush darkening his torso as he came with a shout and shudder, spilling hotly into Harry, and leaning up to wind his arms around Harry and bite his shoulder as he finished. Harry groaned, increasing his tempo now because of the friction his cock was getting trapped between his and Zayn's torsos, and finally released with a soft cry, burying his face into Zayn's neck. They collapsed as one on the dirty sheets and Harry rolled onto his side as Zayn pulled out of him and flopped on his back, panting and staring up at the ceiling.

"This was the last time." Harry mutters quietly.

Zayn merely laughs and rolls over, pressing himself against Harry and curling around him gently to kiss his sweaty neck and shoulders.

"Sure it was doll. Whatever you say."

And Harry can't even argue it, or hate Zayn for being so smug so he merely falls alseep, holding Zayn's hand to his heart so maybe, just maybe Zayn will know exactly who it beats for.

**Author's Note:**

> i've also hit a road block in bed of lies so its on hiatus, i apologise.


End file.
